You're my love
by alicechans
Summary: [Newbie author] terinspirasi dari k-drama Endless Love dengan perubahan disana sini/ judul sama isi gak nyambung/ Ketika waktu itu tiba kita harus berpisah ketika waktu kembali berpihak kepada kita lai kau meninggalkanku selamanya/ R&R please KYUMIN
1. Chapter 1

KYUMIN

Pair: KyuMin slight another pair

Cerita ini mengisahkan tentang kehidupan dua orang anak yang tidak sengaja tertukar. Bermula dari seorang anak kecil dari keluarga kaya raya bernama, Cho Kyuhyun yang bermain di dalam ruangan penuh dengan bayi-bayi yang baru dilahirkan. Tanpa merasa tau apa yang sedang ia lakukan, kyuhyun mencabut salah satu kartu nama yang tertempel di salah satu box bayi itu dan menjatuhkannya kemudian suster datang dan memarahi orang tua si anak yang dengan sengaja meninggalkan anaknya bermain di dalam ruangan penyimpanan bayi. Dengan cepat dan tanpa ragu suster memasang kembali dua kartu nama dan memasang pada box bayi, tanpa tahu bahwa ia salah memasangkan kartu nama bayi tersebut.

Beberapa tahun berlalu sejak peristiwa itu, dua bayi perempuan itu tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik namun memiliki kehidupan yang berbeda. Cho Sungmin hidup bahagia dengan keluarganya, dia mempunyai ibu yang sangat menyayanginya, ayah yang memanjakannya, dan kakak laki laki yang sangat mencintainya, bahkan sangat mencintainya lebih dari seorang kakak kepada adik perempuannya.

Sedangakan seorang gadis lagi, Lee Yoona hidup dengan penuh derita, membatu ibunya membuka kedai dan menjadi pelayan, sedangkan ayahnya pergi entah kemana dan kakak laki lakinya hanya bisa mabuk setiap hari.

.

.

.

Cho Sungmin memasuki rumah bersama sang kakak Cho Kyuhyun dengan gembira, ia baru saja menjadi ketua kelas di tahun ajaran baru ini, ini impiannya sejak dulu, karena dari dulu ia hanya menjabat sebagai sekertaris di kelasnya. Ini semua berkat kakaknya, Cho Kyuhyun, yang membantunya belajar sehingga bisa mencapai juara umum di angkatannya. Karena disekolahnya yang dapat menjadi ketua kelas hanyalah murid yang bisa mencapai peringkat 1 atau juara umum. Seperti kakaknya yang dari dulu menjadi ketua kelas karena kepintarannya.

"Eommaaaaa….." Panggil Sungmin ketika melihat sang umma di ruang keluarga sedang merajut. Ia menghampiri sang umma dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"aigooo uri aegya sudah pulang eoh? Gembira sekali? Apa ada sesuatu yang umma lewatkan?" Tanya sang umma sambil mengusap tangan sang aegya

"dia baru saja mencapai ambisinya umma" kata Kyuhyun yang baru memasuki ruang keluarga lalu mendudukkan diri di single sofa disamping meja.

"Bukan ambisi oppa," kata Sungmin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"Kalau bukan ambisi lalu apa? Obsesi?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai

"Yak.. bukan oppa, eommaaa oppa jahat" kata Sungmin mengadu kepada sang eomma. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya mencibir

"Kyuhyun" tegur sang umma, dan membuat kyuhyun makin mencibirkan bibirnya. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya memeletkan bibirnya sambil tertawa.

Sungguh sebuah keluarga yang bahagia. Sementara itu mari kita lihat di keluarga lain.

"Yoonaaaa cepat keluar dan bantu ibu di kedai" kata Lee Min Young, sementara Yoona sedang menggerutu dikamarnya karena ia hanya menjadi wakil ketua kelas dan dikalahkan oleh rivalnya, lee sungmin

BRAKK  
Min young menggebrak pintu kamar yoona dan menarik yoona keluar,

"Cepat keluar dan bantu di kedai dasar anak tidak tahu diuntung, hanya bisa bermalas malasan saja."

"awww sakit ibu, aku tidak bermalas malasan," kata Yoona

"jangan banyak alasan cepat bantu ibu di kedai" Kata Min Young, sementara Yoona mulai membantu menyiapkan makanan sambil menggeruutu.

.

.

.

Keluarga Cho menghabiskan liburan mereka di sebuah festival kerajinan, mereka melihat lihat kerajinan tangan mulai dari anyaman, batik, keramik, dan berbagai jenis kerajinan yang ada di dunia.

"oppa, ayo kita buat satu set peralatan makan dengan gambar kita" kata Sungmin

"tidak mau, jelek sekali masa mukaku yang tampan ditutupi oleh makanan. Tidak mau" Katanya

"oppaaa, bukan foto kita bener bener tetapi semacam karikatur itu loh oppa, " kata Sungmin

"tidak mau" Kata Kyuhyun

"Oppa ayolah" Kata Sungmin sambil mengeluarkan puppy eyes andalannya

"uhhm baiklah" Kata kyuhyun. Lalu mereka memesan peralatan makan tersebut.

"Oppa kau benar benar daebak. Saranghaeee" Kata Sungmin sambil mencium pipi Kyuhyun. Tanpa Sungmin sadari bahwa Kyuhyun bersemu merah dan mematung sejenak dan jantungnya berdegup keras karena ulahnya. Tak lama kyuhyun tersenyum seperti biasa dan mengikuti sungmin.

.

.

.

Hari ini Sungmin menunggu kyuhyun dengan teman temannya Lee Hyuk Jae atau biasa di panggil eunhyuk dan Kim ryeowook yang biasa di panggil wookie. Kyuhyun sedang latihan basket dan ia menyuruh Sungmin untuk menunggunya karena ia keukeuh untuk pulang bersama. Akhirnya Sungmin menunggu Kyuhyun bersama teman temannya di kantin.

"Hyukkie, Wookie tumben sekali kalian tidak langsung pulang?" Tanya Sungmin

"Iya min, donghae menyuruhku menunggu ia latihan basket katanya eommanya mau bertemu" kata Eunhyuk

"kalau aku karena Yesungie hyung bilang kalau ia ingin meminta tolong kepadaku untuk membuat kue katanya untuk eommanya" Kata Wookie, sementara Sungmin hanya mengangguk.

Lalu mereka larut dengan omongan masing masing. Tanpa bterasa waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 5 sore, kyuhyun, donghae, yesung dan teman teman setim mereka yang lain telah selesai latihan. Akhirnya mereka menuju rumah mereka masing masing.

Selama perjalanan pulang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya mengobrol ringan sambil membawa sepeda mereka, karena kyuhyun masih di tingkat dua makan mereka hanya di berikan sepeda apabila kyuhyun sudah ditingkat 4 maka baru kyuhyun diberikan sepeda motor.

"Oppa" Panggil Kyuhyun

"Wae min?" Tanyanya

"Apa aku bukan anak kandung eomma dan appa ya? Dari kita berdua hanya aku yang tidak mirip dengan appa dan eomma" katanya sambil menggiring sepedanya pelan.

"Kau ini bicara apa" kata kyuhyun. Sungmin berhenti dan membuat kyuhyun ikut berhenti juga dan menatap sungmin.

"Coba oppa lihat, aku pendek sedangkan eomma dan appa juga oppa tinggi, kalian juga langsing langsing aku nggak, bibir oppa, eomma dan appa juga lebih tebal dari bibirku" kata Sungmin. Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin

"kau itu masih dalam masa pertumbuhan, mungkin saja nanti kau biisa tumbuh tinggi dan langsing juga bibirmu bisa makin tebal" Katanya sambil mengacak rambut Sungmin sambil tersenyum. Tak berapa lama senyumnya hilang saat melihat luka kecil di pipi Sungmin, ia menurunkan tangannya dan mengusap luka itu

"ini kenapa?" Tanya Kuhyun. Sungmin gelagapan. Luka ini terjadi karena Yoona tadi tak sengaja menyenggolnya sehingga silet yang di pegang yoona menggores pipi mulus dan chubby nya.

"tergores oppa" katanya sambil memalingkan wajah

"Tergores apa?" Tanya kyuhyun sambil memandang curiga kepada Sungmin

"Tadi Yoona tidak sengaja menyenggolku dan ternyata silet yang di pegangnya menggores pipiku" katanya

"Tidak mungkin dia sengaja" Kata Kyuhyun geram. Dia tau selama ini Lee Yoona sangat membenci adik kesayangannya ini, Yoona suka sekali mencari masalah dengan adiknya mulai dari hal kecil sampai hal besar dan Yoona juga merupakan rival Sungmin dari dulu.

"Aku akan memberitahu Jungmo untuk mengajar adiknya agar tidak menyakitimu lagi" Kata Kyuhyun langsung naik ke sepeda dan menggoesnya menuju rumah Jungmo sementara Sungmin mengikuti dengen tergesa tanpa tahu ada sebuah mobil disampingnya sampai sampai

BRAKKK  
"SUNGMINNNNN"

TBC

AN:

Annyeong, aku author baru disini, udah pertama langsung buat Chapter, hehe, ini terinspirasi dari drama Endless Love, ada yang tau? Tiba tiba terlintas waktu lagi buat tugas bahasa mandarin eh langsung deh buru buru ketik, hehe.. maaf ya ceritanya garing , aneh pastii, maklum masih baru biasanya aku suka baca cerita certita yang lain, mohon bantuan senbae sunbae sekalian buat comment sama sarannya ya jangan lupa juga reviewnya. Sama ada yg bisa kasih tau aku buat update chapter 2 nya gimana caranya? Gomawo ^^


	2. Chapter 2

KYUMIN

CHAPTER 2

Kyuhyun terduduk di jalan sambil memangku Sungmin, darah mengalir dari kepala Sungmin, ia dengan segera menggendong Sungmin berlari menuju rumah sakit tanpa memedulikan sepedanya yang tergeletak begitu saja di pinggir tanah.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun terduduk di depan UGD, orangtuanya telah dihubungi beberapa saat yang lalu oleh pihak rumah sakit. Dia benar benar menyesal meningglkan Sungmin tadi, kalau saja ia bisa menahan emosinya pasti tidak Sungmin tidak akan masuk rumah sakit. Pasti sekarang mereka berada di rumah sedang menikmati makan malam bersama ayah dan ibunya.

Tak berapa lama nyonya Cho dan tuan Cho datang. Mereka segera menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun" panggil tuan Cho. Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya

"bagaimana keadaan Sungmin kyu?" Tanya nyonya Cho

"Dokter belum keluar dari ruangannya eomma apaa" kata Kyuhyun lirih, nyonya Cho langsung memeluk Kyuhyun. Ia dapat melihat kesedihan dan kerapuhan dari anak tertuanya. Kyuhyun menceritakan kejadian yang terjadi didalam pelukan sang umma.

"Ini salah Kyu eomma" katanya lirih

"tidak Kyu, ini bukan salah Kyu ini semua kecelakaan" kata sang nyonya Cho sambil mengusap kepala Kyuhyun, saat itu dokter pun keluar dari UGD

"Bagaimana keadaan Sungmin dokter?" Tanya Tuan Cho

"Nona Sungmin kehilangan banyak darah tuan, sementara persediaan golongan darah O di rumah sakit tidak cukup banyak, apabila kita menunggu akan membutuhkan waktu lama" Kata dokter ber name tag Kim Joon Myeon

"ambil saja golongan darah kami dokter, kami keluarganya" Kata Tuan Cho

"baiklah silakan ikut kami" Kata dokter Kim.

Nona Cho dan Tuan Cho segera mengikuti sang dokter untuk memeriksakan darah mereka sementara Kyuhyun menunggu di depan UGD

.

.

.

Nyonya Cho hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan dokter Kim, Tuan Cho tampak tercengang, perkataan dokter Kim benar benar mengejutkan mereka, dan mereka benarbenar tidak menyangka, golongan darah mereka dan Sungmin berbeda. Sungmin memiliki golongan darah O dan mereka memiliki golongan darah B.

"coba anda periksa sekali lagi dokter Kim" Kata nyonya Cho

"Kami sudah memeriksa tiga kali Nyonya dan hasilnya tetap sama" Kata dokter Kim

"Tidak mungkin dokter, Sungmin itu anak kami" Kata Nyonya Cho,

"Kalau begitu berarti Sungmin bukan anak kami?" Tanya Tuan Cho. Dokter Kim hanya terdiam

"Lakukan sesuatu dokter yang penting lakukan sesuatu agar Sungmin bisa selamat. Sungmin itu anak kami dokter lakukan yang terbaik untuk Sungmin" Kata nyonya Cho. Sementara Tuan Cho terdiam dan memikirkan semuanya.

"Baik Nyonya kami akan berusaha sebaik mungkin dan menjadi jalan keluarnya" Kata Dokter Kim

.

.

.

Kyuhyun duduk diam di taman rumah sakit, barusan ia mencuri dengar pembicaraan orang tuanya dan dokter Kim

'Sungmin bukan adikku?' tanyanya dalam hati.

Ada perasaan senang didadanya saat tau kemungkinan Sungmin bukan adiknya, tapi ada rasa sedih juga. Apabila Sungmin bukan adiknya, maka suatu saat orang tua kandung Sungmin pasti datang dan pasti mereka akan membawa Sungmin pergi. Tapi dia juga senang karena Sungmin bukan saudara kandungnya. Dia mencintai Sungmin bukan seperti seorang kakak mencintai adik perempuannya. Dia mencintai Sungmin seperti seorang pria mencintai seorang wanita.

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan' tanyanya dalam hati

Dia benar benar bingung dia ingin Sungmin bukan adik perempuannya tetapi dia tidak ingin kehilangan Sungmin. Sungmin telah memiliki setengah hatinya, dia tidak akan tahu bagaimana hidupnya apabila Sungmin pergi dari hiudpnya. Dia sudah bergantung kepada Sungmin, tidak melihat Sungmin sehari saja sudah membuat dia uring uringan apabila Sungmin benar benar pergi dari hidupnya selamanya. Kyuhyun benar benar tidak pernah bisa membayangkan.

.

.

.

Lee Yoona duduk di sebuah café di dekat sekolahnya setelah pulang sekolah tadi ada 2 pria berbaju hitam menemuinya dan mengatakan bahwa ada seseorang yang ingin menemuinya, dan ternyata orang itu adalah pria paruh baya, Tuan Cho.

"namamu Lee Yoona?" Tanya Tuan Cho. Yoona mengangguk.

"Apa kamu lahir pada 1 Januari?" Tanya tuan Cho. Yoona mengangguk kembali. Tuan cho semakin meyakinkan kemungkinan yang telah di terimanya. Setelah beberapa hari yang lalu mendengar berita bahwa Sungmin bukan anaknya, Tuan Cho segera menyuruh orang untuk mengecek ke rumah sakit tmpat Sungmin dilahirkan.

Hasil yang diterima cukup mengejutkan. Saat Sungmin lahir ada seorang anak perempuan yang lahir juga dari keluarga Lee namanya Lee Yoona dan kemungkinan hanya bayi keluarga Lee yang mungkin tertukar dengan anaknya. Maka dari itu dia menyuruh anak buahnya untuk menyelidiki keluarga Lee.

"Apa kamu mempunyai tanda lahir di lengan kananmu?" Tanya Tuan Cho. Dan kembali Yoona mengangguk. Tuan Cho terkejut. Dulu ia juga menemukan tanda lahir di lengan kanan putrinya ketika kecil. Dan ini membuat Tuan Cho semakin bingung. Apa dia harus mempercayai bahwa anaknya tertukar atau mempercayai bahwa hasil test dokter Kim salah.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun duduk di samping ranjang Sungmin, Sungmin baru saja selesai makan siang, makanan rumah sakit membuat Sungmin tidak selera makan dan malah meminta es krim.

" Minnie" panggil Kyuhyun

"iya oppa"

"Apa kamu percaya takdir?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"tentu saja oppa, kenapa oppa bertanya seperti itu?" Tanya Sungmin

"Ani, aku hanya bertanya saja, tapi ngomong ngomong jawabanmu seperti orang tua saja" Kata Kyuhyun

"Yak Oppa enak saja, oppa yang sudah tua" Kata Sungmin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"Tapi Min apa yang membuat kamu percaya dengan takdir?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi

"Karena hanya satu takdir yang aku percaya oppa"

"apa itu?"

"Takdir kalau kita akan selalu bersama oppa" katanya sambil tersenyum lebar

"ne tentu saja kita selalu bersama min" Kata Kyuhyun

TBC

AN:  
Annyeonghaseyo, ini chapter dua kayaknya banyak yang ngaco. Aku agak sedih chapter pertama kemarin gak ada yang review Padahal aku mau tau komentar sunbae sunbae sama temen temen yang lain. Apa ceritanya gak menarik ya? Maaf ya kalau gak menarik. Sekali lagi R&R nya aku tunggu ya. Gomawo ^^


End file.
